owbnfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Byrd Mann
= Perhaps LARP would be a better page name = Your What is LARPing? page seems to be progressing pretty well, however, I think the page should just be titled LARP, if it's going to be an informative article on LARP itself. Perhaps Minds Eye Theatre would be more appropriate if it's going to discuss the mechanics. Also, be sure not to go too in-depth on the rules, because that COULD be a breach of copyright. Nabollo 05:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) You have to explain what "LARP"/"LARPing" means before you can get into what it is. Also "Mind's Eye Theatre" is probably trademarked by White Wolf, although it has been around since the inception of radio, so it might be in the public domain. (Either I type too fast for this site or my keyboard is going south.) Byrd Mann 05:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I merely object to the title of the article. It's generally against wiki style to do an article in the form of a question, and instead to use as few words as possible to describe what is being detailed. If the intent is an intro to LARP, then LARP would be a more appropriate title. All mechanics should be on a different page, one describing our game system specifically. Of course, an intro to LARP on this wiki SHOULD be primarily about our system, but LARP is a general term. Nabollo 05:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, once a title is made, it cannot be edited. Only the article under it can. However, I see your point and should have titled it 'What LARP / LARPing is' I do not think merely calling it LARP is sufficient. it is a wiki article, not a dictionary entry. Byrd Mann 06:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, it can be moved. I merely need to click once, type the name, and press enter. A redirect from the old title to the new one is automatically created, as the text from the old article is put in the new one. If it is an article explaining LARP, then LARP is sufficient, as the topic in question is the title itself. I'll wait until we have more input and can get a consensus before taking any action, though. :3 Nabollo 06:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I have overwritten all images that have been uploaded by me to this wiki. I am of firm belief that the original proposition of this wiki simply being a History of One World by Night and the Chronicles that participate in the Organization has been corrupted to make this wiki into a gaming aid for players and will run afoul the fansite rules set down by White Wolf. I am removing myself from participation in the OWbN wiki project at this site for those reasons and to not be held liable for any legal actions that may develop in the future. Any reverting of files to their original displayable form must contain a notification that they are being used against the wishes of the uploader and without permission. Byrd Mann 19:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) It's an information repository. You can have history. A wiki is not to be exclusionary. This is a repository for all information of note within the org, short of actual rules. I am following the letter of the fansite rules, and have read them many times. You misunderstood the proposition from the beginning, and any edits you do to destroy data will be reverted, which is very easy. One can write to a wiki, but to actually delete require "bureaucrat" access. Nabollo 19:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I understand that they can be reverted, hence my use of the terms "Overwritten" and "reverting". You should also take note that I created the spinning logo and you are using it without permission. Since you have made it very apparent that this is your project and not a community one as described, you can either remove the graphics I uploaded and attain them elsewhere (and recreate on your own a spinning OWbN logo) or or I can file a protest with the administration of wiki.com. Byrd Mann 22:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC)